Final Fantasy VI: The Seeds of Treason
by BitiumRibbon
Summary: [Final Fantasy VI] A story told from the perspective of Celes Chere and details the events that lead from her desertion of the Empire to her arrival at South Figaro.
1. Part 1 of 3

**Updated as of February 28, 2007  
**

**Dedication:** This story was inspired by and is dedicated to Guardian-381 and his story **War**. Though I doubt you'll find my attempt as deep or well-written as the above selection, I hope that you enjoy it and that I achieve the goals this author has in his own writing. To this person, I'll offer the following message:

I hope I'm passing on that pearl of wisdom you wanted me to have, or at least that I've managed to put it there. If I did, the thanks go to you. -Kyle

* * *

**The Seeds of Treason**

**I  
**

Cold.

The first thing I noticed about the air that night was how very cold it was, how silent the Earth seemed to be, as if whatever nature left alive around me was afraid of something. The darkness of the sky, the darkness of my soul… they seemed to fit together somehow. I didn't really understand why. If I'd had to guess, I might have commented on the weather.

Strange how easily the mind can invent a paradox like that one.

But I didn't really have time for paradoxes, it seemed. I was a General. I didn't have time for such luxuries as thought or contemplation. My life was routine, the bleak monotone of the day to day that kept soldiers in line and silenced every question. I existed to serve my Empire. My orders were my law.

Thought was a privilege afforded to very few Imperial servants.

Sometimes it seemed unfair that the only time I could sit and think was when I couldn't sleep, when I left my dismal bedchamber and stood on the battlements of the Imperial palace, watching the moon, the sky. Sometimes I'd become obsessed with the stars. I'd try and decide which one was the brightest, which one was the most familiar. Any distraction was a good distraction.

I felt now that I needed one more than ever. Ever since I'd returned from Maranda, my heart felt as if it had been cut in two. There was that part of me that would serve the Emperor without a second thought. Then there was that other half that started to wonder why. Why is everyone suddenly a threat to us? Why does conquest suddenly seem more important than leadership? Why must there be so much death and destruction?

And, most importantly, when would it stop?

I looked around myself. The moonlight made the city look so very different. There was no such thing as hustle and bustle in the middle of the night, no armoured soldiers walking the streets. You could almost find it peaceful. I always did find it interesting how one can never really see what's going on beneath the surface of the pond until the fish start swimming.

I looked beyond the homes, to the fortified walls that surrounded the Imperial capital. I amended my previous thought. There were armoured soldiers, after all. They were out there on the night guard shift, defending the enormous city from harm… even though there were precious few threats left.

I then noticed the road along which my thoughts were taking me, and I shook my head fiercely. I'd been having those thoughts more and more frequently ever since I'd returned from Maranda, and for someone in my position, thoughts along traitorous lines were dangerous.

I looked out to the horizon, startled to see the beginnings of sunlight traveling across the sky. Had I really been out here that long? It felt like only a few minutes. It's funny how time can fly when you're not paying attention to it. I turned to head back into the palace and to my chambers, only to see the stocky form of General Leo Christophe walking toward me.

"Good morning, Celes," he said brightly. "You're up early."

I nodded, but didn't make eye contact. "I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come out for some air."

He grinned his confident grin. "I guess that makes sense. You needed to be up early anyway, right?"

This time I did make eye contact, my own expression becoming curious. "What do you mean?"

"Your briefing. Don't tell me you forgot."

My eyes darted around for a few seconds before I remembered. I'd been called upon the previous day for a mission briefing at sunrise concerning the Doma operation. Frantically, I glanced again at the horizon. "Oh, no," I groaned. "His Excellency will be expecting me any moment now!" I hurried into the palace, tossing a quick "thank you" over my shoulder.

Even though I was in a hurry, I found it difficult to tear my eyes from the tapestries, paintings and banners that hung from the walls of the Imperial palace. Elegant patterns; portraits of the Emperor himself; the looming rose insignia of the Empire. They were all so familiar, and yet they always seemed new to me every time I passed by them.

I wasn't in any position to take in the details at the moment, though. I nearly ran around corners, down long corridors, letting myself be guided by instinct alone. By the time the sun had appeared over the distant horizon, I was already opening the door to the room in which I was to be briefed.

To my surprise, it was not Emperor Gestahl I saw waiting for me. It was his henchman, Kefka Palazzo.

He was easily the most bizarre man of his rank I'd ever seen, and his appearance never ceased to strike me whenever I was accosted by it. His skin was as pale as chalk, and the makeup he wore made him look like more of a circus clown than an Imperial executive. However, the exterior façade of an entertainer didn't hide the cold malevolence below. I sometimes wished I outranked him the same way General Leo did.

His grim expression remained unchanged as I approached the small table. "You're late, General," he said icily.

I bowed my head despite myself. "I'm sorry, Kefka."

He said nothing, merely gesturing toward the empty chair across from him. Feeling like a trained dog, I obediently sat down, aware that my face was steadily turning red. I often felt like this during my interactions with Kefka. It is very unnerving for one's face to be the colour of a tomato when in the company of one whose complexion resembles that of a ghost.

Kefka swept his equally chalky hands across the map that lay before us. He had marked the north-eastern kingdom of Doma with a large, blue 'X.' There was another marker, a red one, just east of the first, but I couldn't fathom what it was for.

"If you hadn't already guessed," he said, "the blue 'X' is where you'll be going in a week's time. No Magitek for this one, just men and whatever wits you can gather. This red marker here…" He paused, and then grinned toothily at me. "Do you know what it's for, General?"

There'd been a part of me that had known he'd ask that question, and I was forced to resignedly shake my head.

Kefka was still grinning. "Tell me – you should know this, considering your combat experience – when you plan on striking a target that happens to be very, very far away, what must you do?"

Oh. That. "You need a base of operations," I said, "a staging point."

The grin slowly shrunk to a mere smug expression. "Correct." His attention returned to the map. "You'll be moving from the eastern side of this bridge to the gates of Doma in a frontal attack, and I'll have a little surprised planned myself for..."

I couldn't contain my astonishment. "A frontal attack? Without Magitek? Doma is extremely well defended. Challenging them head-on is suicide!"

Kefka looked up briefly, only to roll his eyes and look back at the paper. "Another thing any good general should know is to remain in the camp and let the commanders take care of the battle."

It took me a few moments to understand him. "With all due respect, I wasn't talking about myself, sir. Every soldier in that unit could be killed. I don't see the point of throwing their lives away like that."

He didn't even look up this time. "They're just soldiers. There's plenty more where they came from. Besides," he added with a fiendish chuckle, "we're not done yet."

His fingers moved across the map, almost as if he were savouring its texture. "As I was saying, your men will attack the castle from the south and attempt to break down the barricades. Your job, General, is to do a fair amount of damage, but leave the castle walls intact."

The true goal of his strategy was about as clear to me as mud. "Sir? What good will that do? We'll be annihilated within minutes."

"Oh, hush up and have faith, my dear," he replied. "I'll be accompanying you on your raid. You need only to lull them into a false sense of security, and they won't even leave the castle."

My frown deepened. That sense of security wouldn't be false. If I understood correctly, he was telling me to force my enemy to barricade themselves inside the castle, and if they did, it would be much more difficult to achieve an Imperial victory.

Kefka was watching me now. "I'm sure you're perfectly bewildered by now."

I could do nothing but nod.

His face contorted into a grin, one I could only describe as evil. "This is where my little surprise comes in, General. All I need is to be certain that the scum inside that castle won't be going anywhere." He looked back to the table.

I was left just as confused as I had been. I couldn't imagine what Kefka had in mind, but there was something in my gut that didn't like it.

After a few moments, he looked back to me as if he were surprised I hadn't left, and then rolled his eyes. "You're dismissed, General Celes."

My mind still reeling, I stood, saluted, and left the small room. I walked back along the corridors much more slowly than I had before, but this time I had much more to think about. I'd been given some odd instructions on other occasions in the service of the Empire – my mission to Maranda had included several – but this one just about trumped the rest. What was he planning? What was I getting into? And… I shook my head. Why oh why did he want me to _lose_?

At least, it seemed that way. A frontal assault without the help of our Magitek knights was quite literally a suicide mission, and my orders couldn't possibly have been more tame: go and cause some trouble. _Some _trouble. Don't knock down the walls, don't attempt to break through. Just go and cause some trouble. He must have had something up his sleeve… his little surprise…

But what could he possibly do without access to the castle?

As I walked once again past the portraits on the walls, the tapestries, the many clones of the Imperial banner, I knew there was only one man that I could ask.

* * *

I found General Leo back on the battlements, watching as the city came to life. Vector was a busy place during the day, and its citizenry obeyed without question. I was having trouble deciding whether their compliance was a product of absolute faith in their Emperor, or of terrible fear. The very fact that either was possible – even plausible – was depressing. 

Leo heard my approach and turned to face me. "So?" he said. "Are you ready for your mission?"

"If you're asking whether I have my orders, then yes," I replied, and then hesitated a moment before continuing. "In our line of work," I began, "is it necessary only to follow the orders we are given, or must we also understand _why _they are given to us?"

It felt strange asking that question of a superior officer, but the older general had always been more of a friend to me than anything else. Still, the look he gave me after I stopped speaking was less reassuring than I'd hoped for. He waited a few moments before he spoke again.

"Sometimes," he finally said, "we have to trust that our Emperor knows what is best for our nation… our world. Sometimes we must have faith that his directive will lead us to a greater good."

"I know, but I'm not concerned about the Emperor's directive. My orders came from…" I broke off.

My companion finished the sentence for me. "Kefka…?"

I nodded yes.

"That's strange," he said contemplatively. "Kefka has been in charge of briefings before, of course, but never any about such an important mission. What did he tell you?"

I briefly described our encounter. His frown deepened with every new detail presented. It was reassuring in some ways. It felt as though, for once in my long career in the service of the Empire, that there was someone who really understood the various conflicting thoughts that were plaguing my mind like some sort of disease.

"I really never realized how… uncaring… he is," I said as I finished. "I mentioned that I was worried about our soldiers, and all he said was that they were easy to replace."

"I've always felt strange around Kefka," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I wouldn't doubt he's much more unusual than we could ever hope to estimate. But I see why you're concerned about your orders. It makes me wonder what he's up to."

"Whatever it is, it makes me very nervous," I said, pacing. "I am faithful to our Emperor, you know that. But lately there have been times that have forced me to wonder what we're fighting for. Now I'm very worried about what I'm helping Kefka to do, and I've started wondering if it's all—"

I stopped dead in mid-sentence, and my pacing halted just as abruptly. It had taken me a few moments to realize what I was saying, and to whom I was saying it. I was speaking to a commanding officer, and I'd almost said out loud that I was considering treason.

As I'd feared, he picked up on this. "One evil citizen does not an evil Empire make," he said. "Our Emperor may work in mysterious ways, but we must be faithful that he fights for the greater good."

Strangely, he sounded as much as if he were trying to convince himself of this rather than me. I said nothing.

"Kefka, however, may be the evil citizen I'm talking about," he continued. "We have no way of knowing what he may be planning for Doma…"

"Why can't you do anything about it? You outrank him. Isn't there anything you can do to change this? Or, if not, at least to find out the truth?"

His face was grim. "I can try to speak with the Emperor, but beyond that there is little I can do without undermining his authority. He chose Kefka for this mission for a reason, and I can't work underneath him without at least knowing what that reason was."

I sighed, turning toward the city and leaning heavily on the wall before me. It was a while before I spoke again. "I'm afraid, Leo. I'm afraid of what's coming. All this business with the uprising in Doma, and the discovery of this new Esper to the north… I'm seeing a disturbing pattern beginning to emerge, and I don't like it."

"Not to worry," said Leo. "That new Esper is being taken care of as we speak, remember? The newest Magitek Knight was sent to deal with it."

I remembered. "Her name was Terra, wasn't it?"

Leo, who had joined me near the edge of the battlements, nodded. "We should be hearing from Vicks and Wedge soon enough. I doubt they'll have many problems."

There was a piece of that puzzle that was disturbing me. "Isn't Narshe neutral? Why are we sending our forces to the domain of a potential ally?"

"It's too dangerous to let lie," he replied. "The Emperor is calling it a 'precautionary measure'. It's dangerous for any realm besides our own to be in possession of an Esper and its power. If Narshe was to side with the Returners and exploit that power, we could have a _real_ uprising on our hands."

"I understand that, but Magitek? Narshe is such a small city. We hardly need to use such extreme force to meet such little resistance. Why aren't we putting it to better use against Doma?"

He paused. "I'll say again that we must sometimes have faith in our Emperor's motives. The citizens of Narshe may not pose a significant threat, but the Esper itself is an unstable factor that needs to be neutralized and controlled."

I didn't see how a being encased in a block of ice could be considered an unstable factor, but I let it lie.

Leo, meanwhile, turned away. "I'll go now to try and speak to the Emperor. I'll let you know if anything happens."

He disappeared into the palace, and I was promptly left alone, standing on the tall balcony and staring out at the sky once more. No more stars to ponder. All that remained was the sun, slowly rising higher and higher into the cloudy sky, soon to be shrouded behind the thick, grey expanses. The air was still cold… I shivered as I stood, a cool breeze washing over me.

I thought again about Kefka and Doma, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't understand what he was trying to do. But there was a part of me that didn't want to, because something in my gut was telling me that if I found out…

I shuddered, unable to fathom how things could get any worse.

* * *

The rest of my day passed without word from the older general. I settled into my daily routine, my meal, my training… everything passed by in a blur that day. All I could think about was Kefka, and what Leo may have been saying to the Emperor. I kept wondering if anything would happen, but I couldn't know whether it would be for the better or for the worse. 

So I tried to occupy myself, focusing on my day's regime. But there were far too many thoughts flying through my head to really focus, and I found myself just going through the motions, dreading every passing minute that took me closer to the end of the day. I knew the end of the day would bring me another step closer to the following week, and I'd have to go to Doma… whether I wanted to or not.

I inevitably found myself at the end of my training and finishing the remains of my dinner. No matter how often I wished I could change the sequence of twenty-four hours, it never seemed to work that way. One would think, with all of my magical capabilities, I'd be able to do something about the rotten space-time continuum, but so far nothing had emerged.

However, instead of holing myself up in my dismal chambers, I found myself walking back to the battlements to watch the slow descent of the sun back into the horizon. I had finished my dinner several hours earlier, I realized with some astonishment, and wondered how so much time could pass without my knowledge. The sky was already dark again, but the clouds were thick and impenetrable… I could no longer see the stars. All that was granted to me was the dim outline of a moon in the shroud, barely enough light to see the outline of a familiar man standing at the other end of the balcony.

"General…?" I said tentatively.

He turned his head toward me, his blonde line of hair being tossed a little in the calm breeze. His facial expression – I could tell even without the clear moonlight – was grim. He was leaning heavily on the short wall that overlooked the city, but he didn't really seem to be paying attention to anything he observed down there. I had never seen him in this manner before. He looked… defeated.

I cleared my throat. "Did you… were you able to speak with the Emperor?"

"Yes."

That was all he said. I didn't like the sound of it. "Well? What did he say?"

"Kefka is to remain in charge of the Doma operation… the Emperor has blind faith in him."

"What… what does that mean?"

He turned around, resting his behind on the wall and looking up at the clouded sky. "I presented our concerns and I offered to take over command of the assault on Doma. He told me I'd done so much for our cause in the last few weeks that I deserved some time to settle down, and that he had complete confidence in Kefka… so much so that he'd left the entire operation in his hands."

My eyes widened slightly. "That's why he was in charge of the briefing…?"

Leo nodded. "There isn't anything else I can do."

"You can still talk to Kefka, can't you? It's not too late…"

"No," he said. "I'd still be undermining the Emperor's authority. Besides, I already asked if I could speak to Kefka. He said there had been problems with the Esper up north, and Kefka's gone now to retrieve that girl, Terra. He'll be going directly from Figaro to our camp near Doma."

I narrowed my eyes. "'Retrieve'? She needs to be retrieved? Has she been captured?" Leo said nothing, shifting uncomfortably, and I shook my head, turning away from him. "So, those rumours were true about that so-called Slave Crown?"

"Nobody was supposed to know about that," he said, walking towards me. "Even I wasn't. The Emperor made me swear to tell nobody."

"It doesn't matter how many people know about it," I retorted. "It's wrong, it's evil, and you know it. And you knew… The whole time, you knew and you did nothing."

Momentarily forgetting he was my commanding officer, I rounded on him. "You know, I heard those rumours but I didn't believe them, because I thought for sure that if you knew the Empire had done such a hideous thing, you'd have told me."

He surprised me by raising both hands in surrender. "I know! Please, just calm down for a moment."

I bristled. "So, now that Slave Crown is gone and you're missing the only magic user you had in this flock besides me. Is that basically right?"

His expression hardened. "Celes, don't associate me with this. I had no say whatsoever in the way Terra was treated. If I'd spoken up…"

He stopped, closing his eyes and calming himself down. After a moment, he reopened them and spoke again. "This is all out of my hands, and out of yours, Celes. We can't do anything for Terra but hope that Kefka doesn't find her. Meanwhile, I haven't finished telling you about the situation we're in right now… or at least, the one I _think _we're in."

"Situation?" I turned back to him, my anger subsiding as I wondered what he meant. "I thought we'd already established that nothing can be done about it. The Emperor wants Kefka to take care of it… I don't see many ways out."

He shook his head. "There's still the missing piece of the puzzle that we'd been trying to understand, and I believe I know what it is."

"You mean Kefka's plans? How he can attack without access to the castle?"

Leo nodded. "I think we've made a very serious mistake in our thinking. All this time we'd assumed that Kefka had no way to get into Doma. But there is one part that we've overlooked: the river."

I thought about that for a moment, and then I felt the colour drain from my face as I began to understand. "That river… it's Doma's only source of water. That means…"

"If something happens to that water supply," Leo finished, "everyone in the castle will be wiped out. That's what Kefka's planning."

I slumped against the wall, dazed. "How… _how _can he even _think _of…?"

"I don't know, and I suspect that if I try to tell the Emperor, he won't believe me."

"I…" I was very seldom left speechless, but this time I found absolutely nothing to say within my soul. My heart was literally being torn in two, between my Empire and my sense or morality… Could wiping out all those people be justifiable? How could this be right? One atrocity after another… that was my world lately within the Empire. I couldn't stand it. Why did so many people have to die?

Leo crossed to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I will get to the bottom of this, Celes. I will do everything I can to stop it. Please, just…" He stopped, seeming unsure of what to say.

I brushed my hair away from my face and nodded. "I… I think I'll go to my chambers now." Silently, I turned my back on my older colleague, whose face remained deeply creased with concern, doubt, fear… I didn't have any room left for those things. All I felt was anger.

A crimson seed.

* * *

That night, I lay awake in my bed, my mind ablaze. 

I thought about my life. Everything I had known, fought for, believed, had all been for the Empire, and in service of my Emperor. Everything I knew to be true since the day I was born. How, over the course of a few days, could an entire lifetime of belief be thrown into disarray so badly? How was this fair?

I thought about my childhood that night. I thought about the regime I'd been placed into from my youngest days. Infused artificially with magic powers, the powers of an Esper… I realized that I didn't really know anything about where my powers had come from. All I knew was that from day one I'd been placed into a special program to train me to use my power effectively… and to hold me back.

I realized that now. To hold me back. I'd never been permitted to use spells more powerful than the basic ones I'd had at my command for years. My skills had plenty of room to grow and develop, and yet they never had. I'd never been allowed. Why?

I knew why, I realized. If I were to develop my powers… I'd be a risk. I shuddered. General Celes Chere, loyal citizen of the Empire, a risk… a danger to herself and the society around her. What would have happened if she'd reached her full potential? Would they have killed her? Or – I shuddered again – would they have put a Slave Crown on her, just as they'd done to Terra?

I realized I'd never spoken with Terra. I realized I'd never known her, never understood her. She could use magic, just as I could, and yet I was just now coming to the understanding that I'd never reached out to her, never really tried to find another soul that could really understand _me_, the soul that was in such conflict now.

When I thought about it, I realized that _nobody _had spoken to her. Nobody knew her. Nobody ever talked about her to me. Where were her friends? Where was her life? I knew now. The Slave Crown had swallowed them all, eliminating the possibility that she could have a world or a life of her own besides that of the Empire and what they expected of her.

That's what would have happened to me.

I was sure of it. Terra was far more powerful than I. She'd wiped out a platoon of soldiers in seconds. But why? She was in the service of the Empire. Why had she done it?

I began to think of even deeper, darker possibilities. I began to scour the dark side of the noble Empire I thought I trusted. I knew now that she hadn't enlisted. She'd been forced. The use of a Slave Crown was proof enough of that. But was this deeper? Was there more to it that I hadn't even thought of? What if she'd been here all along, living her entire life under the influence of the Slave Crown? A whole life, wasted…

I understood what happened. She broke free. When she killed all those soldiers… she'd broken free. She'd had her own mind to herself, once again, and she'd tried to escape. We had all been told… I couldn't even remember what they'd told us. None of us really cared. To the enlisted men of the Empire, it was just another rumour.

The atrocity I'd been so astonished by earlier – the use of the Slave Crown in _any _context – had in a matter of seconds been augmented to a full feeling of rage. And now, Kefka was going to poison an entire kingdom of people. Innocent or not, everyone in that castle would die.

And I, General Celes, would be the hand that opened the floodgates.

I felt tears sting my eyes, furious with myself. How could it be that I never once asked myself _why_? Why was there so much destruction, death, violence, and deceit around me if I fought for an Empire that was just and good? Why was the world living in such fear of a realm that served to protect them? Why did we fight so hard against those who couldn't fight back?

For eighteen years I'd served the Empire, and for all that time I'd thought my mind was totally clear, and that my goal in life was certain. But no, I decided, it wasn't that simple. Everything I'd trusted, everything I'd thought would come through for me… nothing had happened. I was living my life in a pit of lies, darkness… and evil. But that was all going to change.

I would be a murderess no longer.


	2. Part 2 of 3

**The Seeds of Treason**

**II **

General Leo walked in on me the next morning as I packed my few belongings.

I heard the door creak open behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was. I knew. "If you're here to try and change my mind about this, you aren't going to get very far," I said to him.

When I turned to look, he was staring at me, dumbfounded. "You… you're leaving? You're abandoning the Empire?"

I strapped my trusted sword, a Regal Cutlass, to my belt and nodded. "This place holds nothing for me anymore. The Empire has lied to me and betrayed me for the last time. I refuse to give in to this evil place for any longer." I turned back to my things. "If you had any sense, you'd come with me."

He glanced around frantically and closed the door quickly. "Celes, if anyone gets wind of this, they'll arrest you for treason!"

"I don't plan on announcing my exit."

"You don't think they'll notice?"

I scoffed. "I'm a general. I'll tell the guards I'm on urgent business. By the time they realize what's happened, I'll be long gone and headed for Doma."

His face went pale. "Doma? You're going to Doma? That's… Even if you make it that far, it's suicide!"

"I don't care," I said resolutely. "I'm not going to stand by and let all of those people be murdered. If I can warn them…"

I moved to put my last cloak in my small bag, but Leo snatched it away. "Listen to me, Celes. You're putting me in an awful position here. If the Emperor asks me where you've gone… I can't _lie _to him, Celes! If I were found out, I'd be killed!"

I stared angrily at him. "I don't care what you tell him. Give me a day. I'll have a head start on the Empire anyway. Then you can tell Gestahl anything you want." I snatched the bag away from him and stuffed the cloak inside it. "If you really want to help me, you'll offer yourself as my replacement."

"What good will that do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, you outrank Kefka. If you're made a part of the Doma operation, you'll still outrank Kefka. Then you can stop him from poisoning the river."

He considered this. "And if the Emperor rejects my offer?"

"You're a smart man," I said, picking up the bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "I'm sure you can figure something out."

I started for the door, but he blocked my path. "Celes… one last time… please don't do this."

I stared him in the eyes for a long time. I could see the desperation in them. I could tell he really cared. That was heart-warming.

But I had made up my mind, and I shook my head. "I have to, Leo."

He hesitated, and then stepped aside. I wordlessly strode by him.

"Celes."

I turned back, looking at him one last time.

"Two days," he said. "After that, you're on your own."

I waited a moment, and then nodded. He nodded back.

The last I saw of him was the defeated look on his face before I swept out the door and headed discreetly out of the palace.

* * *

The day had progressed well into afternoon by the time I had gone far enough south to see the rooftops in the distance that marked the small town of Albrook. It had rained heavily for a while, and my cloak was still very damp from the downpour. The sun had found its way back into the open, however, and I was thankful I'd taken the time to pack properly.

Getting out of Vector had been as simple as I'd expected, and the long journey to Albrook consisted of nothing I wasn't already accustomed to. Being an Imperial general had its advantages. But now that I could see Albrook, I was reminded of the disturbing reality that it was occupied by the Imperials. I silently thanked whatever god there was that I hadn't been in command of that mission.

However, it meant that I'd need to disguise myself somehow.

I looked around myself for anything I could use to change my appearance. I'd had to do this on more than one occasion in the service of the Empire, mostly for reconnaissance missions, trying to find information about the Returners. It seemed very strange to be worrying about it now; it felt as if I was trying to fool my own allies. That was what made it difficult.

I spotted a large mud puddle on the border of a section of forest, supposedly provoked by the torrent of rain, and looked back up at the sky, grinning. I then hurried over and began to apply the mud to my scalp, allowing it to ooze through my wiry, blonde hair. With any luck, at least that much would be unrecognizable, even if my face wasn't.

I then began to dirty the clothes I was wearing, adding grass stains from the nearby field of green to the effect. The mud in my hair had seeped as far as my face, and I rubbed it into my skin as best as I could, using the remaining muck on my arms and legs where they were revealed. I then wrapped my cloak around myself, adding a layer of brown to it and lowering the hood.

I looked around for the final touch and spotted a large branch at the base of a thick tree in the nearby forest. I picked it up; it was just about the right size. I leaned on it heavily and practiced my limp, remembering my last visit to Tzen. Hopefully this act would be as effective now as it had been then.

It was really the only chance I had.

I gathered my belongings and, armed with my new disguise, made my way to Albrook. I walked normally for the first twenty minutes or so, but when I neared the guarded entrance to the village I remembered that if I could see the guards, they could see me. I leaned heavily on the stick and began to limp the rest of the way, careful to stumble once or twice to appear convincing.

The shift in pace made the remaining half of the trip take longer than the first had, and it was another thirty minutes before I reached the village. I kept my head ducked down, looking at the ground in front of me and trying as best as I could to avoid eye contact with the two Magitek-equipped guards at the entrance. I silently prayed that they'd leave me alone.

I was surprised by that moment. It was a moment that struck more fear into me of being caught than any of the other espionage assignments I'd done… and I'd done a fair few. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest that I was very afraid the guards would hear it as I passed between them.

But the guards said nothing. I passed them and turned to see the backs of their armour, and neither one had taken as much as a second glance.

I allowed myself to breathe again, and silently congratulated myself. But there was work to be done; I couldn't indulge in my little accomplishments.

Keeping to my guise, I limped across the harbour town. The environment had become much more depressing than the last time I'd been here. Back then, the Imperials hadn't yet seized control. Now – partly thanks to me, I reminded myself – each of the three villages on the small continent had been occupied by brute force.

Everywhere I looked I saw armoured Magitek soldiers and the occasional uniformed officer, and I remembered to keep my low profile for fear that I'd be caught. I refused to allow myself to be caught before I reached Doma. But I couldn't help looking around. The townspeople were all so weary, so depressed. They looked as if they'd lost all hope. These weren't citizens who felt protected by a glorious establishment of order. These were citizens suffering under brutal tyranny.

In every direction there was another demonstration of how evil the Empire really was. It was amazing I hadn't managed to notice.

I passed by the weapon shop, walking along the water's edge toward the dock. I could see a ship there, but there was another obstacle I hadn't thought about. I was familiar with the Imperial rules of occupation, particularly the clause which forbade boats to leave the port during the time of occupation, except for Imperial purposes. Nothing I'd heard about recently had indicated that my ex-allies needed to set sail from Albrook, so unless I could think of a way to duck around the Imperials, I was stranded.

I approached the dock, and the situation looked about as grim as I had suspected: there were Magitek-armoured troops standing guard on dry land, and I could see nobody aboard the vessel. I apparently wasn't going to get off-continent that day. I cursed under my breath.

The sun was beginning to set, and I knew I would look suspicious if I did nothing but stand there and watch the dock. I decided to go to the inn, get my bearings, and figure out what to do the following day. I hobbled up the set of stairs – with some difficulty – and followed the balcony to the inn. Opening the door, I stepped tentatively inside, suddenly very conscious that I was covered in mud.

The man behind the counter looked over, and then looked again with what seemed to be either surprise or apprehension. It looked as if my disguise was working. "May I help you, miss?" he said to me.

I limped over to him, making an elaborate show of leaning heavily on my 'cane'. I let out a few dry coughs, and then adopted the most ragged voice I could muster. "Pardon me, good sir…" I said. "Might you have a room for the night?" I coughed again, pulling out a few gold coins and dropping them on the counter between us.

The innkeeper took them tentatively. "Certainly, ma'am," he said, and I grinned slightly, pleased with myself. The man then gave me a small key. "This is for the first room on your left," he said. "Just return the key in the morning."

In the same rough voice, I thanked the man, who gave me a quick smile and nod, and then returned to his work. I limped across the floor, leaving a trail of dirt in my path, and placed the key in the lock of the first door on the left. The gentle click, and it creaked open, and I hurried inside, closing and locking the door once again and thankfully discarding the disguise for the moment.

I looked around myself. It was certainly not the most luxurious place, but it was definitely better than my chambers back in Vector. I felt another wave of anger when I thought about my old 'home' and willed myself to think about something else, at least until I could calm myself somewhat. I crossed to the window. From here I could look out to the open sea, all the way to the farthest horizon. I could also see the harbour from here, soldiers and all.

It reminded me of my current predicament.

I started pacing around the room. I still had no plan whatsoever to get that ship away from the port and on its way to Doma. I looked out the window again. I could try commandeering it, I thought. But no, there were too many guards. I wouldn't last five minutes.

Just then, a carrier pigeon flew right by the window, and I yelped in surprise. A hand on my beating heart, I watched the small bird for a moment. It flew down to the guards at the dock. One of them took the letter from it and read it, and then said something to the other guard, who turned and started toward the ship.

_Curious_, I thought.

I watched as the guard boarded the ship and walked around it… it looked as if he was inspecting it. Seconds later, he confirmed my suspicions when he gave a thumbs-up to the guard at the other end of the dock, who then left his post and headed for the bar while the inspector returned to stand watch.

My eyes followed the soldier heading in the direction of the pub. Surely that letter wasn't about leisure hours. Something else was up. I couldn't really tell from here, though; the guard presently disappeared into the small establishment, and I was left with many an unanswered question. I decided to wait by the window and see if the man would reappear.

Fifteen minutes or so passed before I saw him again. This time he wasn't alone, and now I understood what was happening. Following him toward the dock (and looking as if he'd rather still be in the bar) was a sailor, an old, balding man with a prominent beer belly. I couldn't blame him for that; he'd been out of work since the Imperials arrived. He followed helplessly as he was led to the ship, and he and the two guards began to talk amongst themselves.

I could see the intensity of the conversation even from my vantage point all the way back in my room. I could see the defiant look on the captain's face, the increasing anger of the two Imperial soldiers. At one point, one of them raised a hand and dealt the sailor a punch to the face, and I raised my hand to my mouth to keep from uttering a cry. This was true Imperial brutality. I'd seen it before… I'd done it before… but I'd never seen or done it knowing what I knew now, and the very idea that I'd been a part of such terrible things was enough to make me sick to my stomach.

The sailor, as far as I could tell, gave in. To what, I couldn't begin to guess. He walked moodily away from the port, headed for a small house on the east end of the village – preparing his belongings for a sea voyage, no doubt. But if it was for the Empire, I had very little chance of getting aboard, and the chances of that ship going anywhere besides Tzen or Maranda were very low. I sighed. I'd have to find another way.

The sun was setting, and the sky was filled with orange. I stifled a yawn; I'd been unaware of how very tired I was. I crossed the room back to the bed, sitting on it, feeling the sheets and comforters. I'd be better able to think of a way out of my predicament if I were to sleep a little, I thought. I lay my head down on the pillow. Even with the thousands of thoughts and emotions running constantly through my head, it wasn't long before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was awakened just before sunrise the next morning by voices on the other side of the wall.

"You mean to tell me you ain't seen 'em?" said one voice. "There's a whole platoon headed from Vector."

I sat bolt upright in bed. Vector?

"No, I didn't," said the other, one I recognized as the innkeeper's. "This is the first I've heard of it. You mean to tell me all those troops are headed off-continent?"

"Yes indeed," said the first voice. "From what I've heard them soldiers talkin' about, there's been some sort o' trouble in South Figaro. S'lookin' like they're gonna go the same way we did: troops all over the streets. I even heard talk of an informer from inside the town."

I really didn't need to hear any more; I was already donning my disguise. As I dressed, though, I kept listening.

I heard the innkeeper again. "What's poor old Sammy got to do with any of this?"

The other voice laughed shortly. "You kiddin'? He's the only half decent captain in Albrook. They went right on into my bar and yanked 'im out on his ear. Beat 'im up, too, from the sound of it. Don't seem to me like he got a choice."

The innkeeper sighed. "Poor sod… taking all those Imperial bastards up to South Figaro… Sometimes I'm glad I'm just an innkeeper."

"I'll drink to that."

I stopped listening at that point. I had all the information I needed. That ship was going to South Figaro, and I was going to be on it when it left.

Dressed once again in my outfit, I hurried out of the door, remembering nearly too late to switch to a limp as I approached the counter. I dropped the key between the innkeeper and the man I didn't know, both of whom looked oddly at me. "Thanks," I said, and hobbled out the door.

The last thing I heard the innkeeper say was, "sounds like her voice got fixed," but I didn't have time to worry about it. The sun was beginning to rise; glancing over to the village entrance, I saw the vast array of brown Imperial helmets marching toward the dock. If I was going to be on that ship, I'd need to do some quick thinking.

I limped as quickly as I could to the harbour. The two guards that had been stationed there had left to greet the new platoon – careless of them, I thought, to leave the vessel unguarded. I took the opportunity and hurried aboard the ship, heading for the silhouette of the captain, who was busy preparing the ship to set sail.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, remembering to alter my voice. The man turned toward me, a confused look on his face. "Sir, might I request passage aboard this ship? I know where it's going and it is very… important that I reach South Figaro."

The captain shook his head fearfully. "Are you crazy, ma'am? See them over there?" He pointed to the Imperials, who'd halted their advance momentarily to listen to the commanding officer. "They're all gonna be aboard this ship, and if they catch you here, it'll mean both you and me tossed overboard!"

"Shhh!" I said to him, putting a desperate finger to my lips and dropping the false façade, aware that it wasn't helping. "Do you want them to hear you? I'm willing to hide somewhere – anywhere. It's a matter of utmost importance!"

His eyes narrowed. "What happened to your voice?"

I waved my hand, aware that the troops would continue toward the ship at any moment. "That's not important. I'm in disguise so that the Imperials don't recognize me. I'm begging you, please let me stay aboard."

The sailor gritted his teeth, still uncertain.

I sighed shakily. "Sir, hundreds of lives are at stake here. The Imperials are going to do something… something unthinkable, and I plan on stopping them. Do you really want the deaths of all those innocent people on your conscience?"

Another moment of hesitation, but then he turned frantically as he saw the Imperials approaching the dock. He rounded on me. "Fine. You've got your wish." He stooped and opened up the hatch he'd been inspecting. "Quick, get in here before they catch us."

I whispered a thank you to him and leapt into the hatch, ducking so that he could close it above me. I heard his heavy boots move to stand on top of it, and then heard – and felt – the reverberations of at least three dozen more pairs of boots marching aboard. Most halted suddenly after a few moments, but I heard a set of footsteps crossing the deck to where the captain was standing.

"So, Captain," the Imperial officer said, and I nearly let out a gasp as I realized I knew who this man was: Commander Andrew Lloyd, my second-in-command from the Maranda operation. "Everything is ready to go? I trust my soldiers weren't too… _harsh_ with you yesterday?" I heard a few chuckles from the other grunts.

I could nearly _hear _the captain's trembling. "N-no, sir. Everything's ready to go. You just… you just say the word."

A pause. "Consider the word spoken, Captain. I want to be on open water in five minutes."

The boots walked away, and there was a flurry of activity above me, but I was no longer paying attention. I remained silent, feeling the rocking motions of the boat and hearing the splashing water. It wasn't long before I felt the vessel set sail for South Figaro.

Sitting there in the darkness, preparing for the long journey, I fidgeted nervously. It was the first real moment of doubt I had… and I could only hope I'd make it as far as Doma, and that I'd make it in time.

As far as I can remember, I dozed off about then. It was presumably much later when I woke up to the sound of Imperial soldiers talking above me. Intrigued by their conversation, I lifted myself up a little so that I could hear more clearly.

"…and from what I hear, she's run off with the Returners," said one of them. "Might explain why the Emperor wants us up there so quickly."

The second soldier whistled. "Who'd have seen that one coming? One minute she's putting her magical little tush to good use, and the next she's fighting with a band of vagrants…"

I bristled silently. 'Good use' indeed… Were they talking about me? They must have been. What other magic-using defector could they be talking about, unless…

"Ah, I never trusted her to begin with," said the first, and I listened again. "She just came out of nowhere, you know? And that eerie green hair…"

So that was it. The Empire was still after Terra.

"I know what you mean," replied the second. "She never really seemed natural. If you ask me, she was nothing but a little witch. I still can't believe we ever trusted her."

I scoffed under my breath. The only thing they'd trusted was the Slave Crown, and even _that _didn't work.

The first soldier spoke again. "To think, of all men, it'd be the king of Figaro hiding her. Lousy traitor… would've served him right, what Kefka did to him."

"Yeah," the second laughed. "I'd have liked to see the look on his face when he saw his precious little castle all flames. Too bad he got away."

"Aw, he won't hold out for long." One pair of boots took a few steps toward the bow. "We've got him tracked into the mountains, remember? He might has well have drawn us a map to the Returners' hideout."

The second guard chuckled again. "I can't wait to get me a piece of that Returner scum."

Then I heard a third pair of boots approach, and I heard Commander Lloyd's voice again. "Don't get yourself too worked up, soldier," he said.

I could hear the two men snapping to attention. "General Lloyd, sir!"

I raised my eyebrows. 'General'? He'd been promoted, apparently. I wondered if that had anything to do with my departure.

"As you were, boys," my old comrade said to them. "I'm just here to inform you of your posts. You'll be taking guard stations at South Figaro's west entrance."

I could hear the disappointment in the second soldier's voice. "Guard stations, sir?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Your job is to make sure nobody enters or exits the village. I assure you, you'll be quite safe from the Returners there." The sound of Lloyd's boots faded to the other side of the ship, leaving me alone once again with the two blissfully ignorant soldiers.

The second guard waited until Lloyd was well out of earshot before speaking again. "Guard stations. Can you believe this?"

The first chuckled derisively. "What'd you expect? You enlisted – what, last month? You're lucky to be a part of this assignment at all."

"But I just…"

"Shut up, already," interrupted the first soldier. "Come on, let's grab some rations. I'm starving." They walked away, the second guard muttering under his breath.

I was consequently left with even more to think about. I now knew for sure that Terra was still safe from the Empire… at least for the moment. They'd run into the mountains. I considered this. Maybe after I alerted Doma, I could find my way to their hideout and offer my services. It was an intriguing thought. General Celes, working for the Returners. With my military expertise, I'd be a great help to them… if they could trust me, that is.

But the Imperials were already getting close, from the sound of it. I thought about Figaro. I'd met the king of Figaro once… his name was Edgar. He'd been a charming gentleman, if a little chauvinistic. Interesting that he'd side with the Returners. I hoped he was okay.

What little daylight was seeping through the cracks in the boards was waning, and I could tell that night would fall soon. There was really very little to do other than to sleep, and wait until the ship docked in South Figaro. I'd have to work out what to do next when I got there. I wondered if I'd be able to make it out of the town at all.

Better not to worry about crossing the bridge until I got that far, I thought.

Trying to forget where I was and why I was there, I drifted back into a deep sleep.


	3. Part 3 of 3

**The Seeds of Treason**

**III  
**

Time seemed measureless over the course of that journey between Albrook and South Figaro, but eventually the vessel pulled up to the port and much hustle and bustle could be heard reverberating from the upper deck. I was awake and ready, peering between the planks to try and see what was going on.

It was to no avail, but I could listen. I heard several Imperial soldiers rushing off the boat, no doubt hurrying to guard the entrances. Many more soldiers followed them, spreading themselves around the town to their pre-assigned posts. I heard Lloyd's declaration of occupation – the same speech I'd made once to the people of Maranda.

Then the hatch opened. Far too late, I scurried backwards into the darkness, my hand on the hilt of my sword. Then I realized who it was.

Captain Sammy was grinning down at me. "Had you frightened there for a moment, miss?"

My heart pounding, I shot him a momentary scowl. Then I smiled grimly. "We made it."

"Shh!" he said, putting a finger to his lips. "None of them are paying attention to me right now, but getting you off the ship is going to be a trick. There are guards at the end of the dock and soldiers are swarming everywhere now."

I tentatively poked my head out of the crevice, realizing how very stiff I was from being holed up in there for so long. The scene was reminiscent of Maranda, all right. People were scared, confused… nobody understood what was going on. Soldiers rounded them up without mercy, making it clear to them who the new masters were.

I looked to the captain. "How long was the journey?"

"About a day's worth at sea," he replied. "Perhaps a little more."

_Another day's worth_, I thought. That would mean my two days were up. I needed to work quickly.

My head still poking from the little hold, I looked around the ship, not seeing any other way to get off. Then I glanced overboard. "Captain," I said, "thank you for harbouring me… it was a very risky thing to do."

He glanced behind him, and then saw where I was looking. Then he grinned. "Not a problem, miss, but you'd best get jumping." He pointed to the west end of the harbour. "There's a canal that runs straight through the city, but the troops would spot you in no time. If I were you, I'd take the tunnel that leads from these open waters to the mill in the centre of town. That's your best bet to get into South Figaro without the Imperials noticing you."

"Thank you."

Then, carefully, I pulled myself out of the hold and crawled across the deck to the edge, with the captain standing between myself and the guards to obstruct their view. Inching over the side and hanging from the bow, I lowered myself as far as I could and then, finally, let myself drop into the water.

It was freezing, but I gritted my teeth and swam as quickly as possible to the harbour wall. I glanced around, ensuring that nobody had seen or heard me, and then made my way to the west, toward the small tunnel the captain had spoken of.

It wasn't difficult to find, and was just about big enough for someone my size to fit through. I flipped some of my hair away from my face, noticing that my disguise had been washed away. That meant I'd have to be very careful once I left the water.

I began to make my way through the little opening. I could still see the afternoon sunlight on the far side, and made my way against the current toward it. The tunnel itself was very slick and grimy, and more than once I found myself being pushed back and unable to stop myself. I eventually made it to the other opening and, carefully checking for Imperial soldiers, swam across to the mill, climbing the little water-buckets to the ledge.

I immediately put up the hood of my cloak and took cover behind a large building on the east side of town. The guards were beginning to patrol the streets. They would surely make it difficult to escape the city. If I did manage, I knew where I'd have to go: around the eastern border of the mountains toward Nikeah. Hopefully I'd be able to catch a ship there that would take me to Doma.

But I couldn't do anything until I figured a way out of South Figaro.

I had to hand it to General Lloyd. Eager to please his superiors on his first major assignment, he'd taken every precaution possible to ensure that the city would be under total control. I saw the ship pull away with a few soldiers on board; gone to collect a few suits of Magitek armour, no doubt. I'd have to be away from South Figaro before that ship returned, or I'd have that Magitek to contend with as well.

I needed somewhere to stay for the moment, though. I glanced around, and my eyes came to rest on the inn, situated just southwest of my current position. It meant passing by several Imperial soldiers to get there, but I'd be better able to come up with a plan if I didn't have to worry about lodgings.

Ducking my head, pulling down on my hood and saying a prayer, I began to walk quickly toward the inn, across the bridge under which I had so recently swam, past an enormous mansion guarded by several soldiers – their occupation headquarters, I guessed – and, rounding the corner, into the relic shop.

It wasn't until I'd gone through the door that I allowed myself to breathe.

I looked around the shop, noting that there was nobody behind the counter. The owner of the shop must have been out on the streets when we arrived, I thought. Safe for the moment, I turned and looked out the window, watching the Imperials come and go, careful to avoid being seen.

Then I took a moment to think about it. The whole process of occupation had taken less than an hour. How could it have been so easy? I remembered Maranda. Even though the townsfolk had put up very little resistance, it took much longer than this to put the city under martial law. There was something different this time. Probably something to do with the informer the troops had been talking about, I thought.

I headed away from the window and up the stairs to the inn. I was surprised to see no guards inside. They hadn't gotten that far yet, I supposed. I crossed to the counter, relieved to see a man standing behind it. He eyed my sopping wet form, and raised his eyebrows. "Rather a strange sight to see, aren't you?"

I ignored the comment and dug out some more coins, placing them on the counter. "I need a room for the night," I said. "I hope you haven't been driven out of business…?"

He sighed sadly. "I never thought I'd see the Imperials here in South Figaro… I'll be happy to give you a room, miss, but you might be needing it for longer than that, if these soldiers have their way."

He gave me the key to the room to his left, and I thanked him, hurrying into the room and locking the door behind me. It was a small room, consisting only of a small table and a double bed, but that suited me fine; I didn't plan on being here for long.

I left my sodden cloak on the table and crossed to the window, opening it a crack on the off-chance I'd hear some more Imperial conversations. With any luck, I'd hear something to get me past the guards at the entrances. It was a long shot, but I needed every angle I had.

As it turned out, it was a good thing I opened that window.

Wiping both sweat and seawater from my forehead, I sat down heavily upon one of the chairs by the table. I was in South Figaro, and now I had to find a way to get out. There were soldiers everywhere, and none of them were about to let anybody slip by.

My first option was to sneak out, but that didn't seem likely to work. I glanced out the window, eyeing the west exit. There were no less than three guards there, which would render a stealthy escape impossible. I could reasonably assume that security on the other end was just as tight.

Which brought me to my other option: fighting my way out. I pondered this idea for several moments, palming the hilt of my sword. I'd been through some tough scrapes before, and this really wouldn't be any different, aside from the obvious fact that none of my previous foes had been Imperially trained war machines. But if I were to try and fight, I'd end up making noise. Too much noise. Enough of a commotion could draw every soldier in South Figaro to my throat, and as good a fighter as I was, I couldn't possibly take them all on at once.

I leaned heavily on my right hand, eyes closed, racking my brain for another option, but there weren't many to choose from. And even if I got out of the city, I realized, it wouldn't be long before the Imperials spotted me, and to have any chance at all of getting away fast enough, I'd need to be riding a…

My eyes snapped open. _Now _there's_ an idea, _I thought.

But I didn't have much longer to think about it before a flutter of pigeon wings drew me to the window. I glanced out of it in time to see General Lloyd, still at his post near the dock, take a sealed message from the leg of the little bird. I watched with interest as he opened it, perusing its contents. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I saw the look on his. It was a look of disappointment, of confusion… a look that spoke of betrayal.

Someone back at Vector had noticed I'd gone missing.

My fears were confirmed only seconds later. Lloyd pulled out a whistle and blew several sharp blasts, calling every nearby soldier straight to his side. I wanted to tear my eyes away, I wanted to hurry and escape while I still had the chance, but I couldn't… there was a part of me that needed to hear it, needed to be sure.

"Men," Lloyd announced, his voice cracking somewhat, "we have a traitor in our midst. General Celes has abandoned the Empire, and our superiors believe she stowed away on the ship that brought us to South Figaro." There were murmurs from the assembled group, and I could guess what they were thinking. General Celes? Traitor? "We are to find her and detain her before she escapes from this city," Lloyd continued. "I… I want a thorough sweep of South Figaro. Leave no stones unturned." He half-heartedly saluted his men and looked back to the letter in his hands.

It wasn't until then that I managed to get moving.

Frantically, I grabbed my cloak and tossed it about my shoulders, heading as fast as I could out of the room. The door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a violent _bang_, but this wasn't the time to be thinking of etiquette.

The innkeeper hurried over, stopping me in my tracks. "What's wrong with you, miss?! You could have broken that door if you…"

"Look," I interrupted him, "here's your key. I have to go, it's very important that I…"

I was cut off by a pounding on the door beside me, the one that led to the pub. They were already here! I turned toward the stairs, but I could already hear the pounding footsteps ascending them. I was trapped. Acting purely out of instinct, I snatched the key back from the protesting innkeeper and dashed back into the small room, locking the door.

I really was trapped.

I heard the innkeeper trying to make sense of the situation, but the intruding Imperials tossed him aside, banging open all the doors to all the rooms until they finally got as far as mine.

They tried the knob, and then pounded on it several times. "Open this door!" came the cry from the other side.

I looked around in a panic for any way out. But there was nothing.

They pounded again, much harder this time. "We know you're in there!" they yelled. "Open this door in the name of Emperor Gestahl!!"

I spun around one last time, and finally my eyes came to rest on the window. I didn't have any other option. I hurried across the room, shoved it the rest of the way open, and prepared for the steep jump just as the soldiers smashed the door open. They saw me and headed straight for me, yelling, "you! Traitor! Stop her!!"

Swallowing my fear, I leapt from the window, grabbing a hold of the rooftop across the way. My grip didn't hold out, however, and I cried out as I fell to the street. I landed painfully and rolled some distance away, but I didn't have time for pain. I bared my teeth and got up running, heading to the north end of town.

I could hear the guards in the alley behind me. "Hey, you! Stop!" I heard their footsteps chasing after me, and I ran for my life. I rounded the corner, back across the bridge, and I drew my sword as I went. Barrelling around yet another corner, I ran back down the very same alley and scurried up a set of stairs, not really sure where I was going, fuelled only by my instincts and my fear.

I ran up another set of stairs, my feet carrying me past the item shop, along the top of the wall that bordered the small city. There was another set of stairs coming up on my left, but already more troops were ascending them, coming after me. Startled citizens jumped out of my way as I bolted past them, but I didn't care. All my brain was telling me was to keep on running.

I realized far too late that I was headed straight into a dead end.

I slowed instantly to a halt as I saw the rail that blocked the long drop to the ground below. I could feel my heart racing, saw the soldiers quickly approaching. There was only one thing left to do.

I raised my sword.

The four pursuing soldiers screeched to a halt, each drawing his own blade and eyeing mine warily. I gripped the hilt tightly, ready to let my training take over. We stood like that for a long time. They knew they were facing a battle-hardened general, gifted with magical abilities and with experience that far outmatched their own. I knew that I was outnumbered, four to one.

Fortunately, I made the first move.

Channelling my magical power in less than a second, I let out a fierce cry and threw my fist forward, sending from it a blast of ice that sent the first two sprawling. Before the remaining soldiers had time to react, I was charging toward them, sword at the ready. The first fell quickly, parrying only the first of my brutal slashes. I spun around, swinging my blade around and feeling it strike the metal of my enemy. This one was ready.

I unleashed blow after blow upon the guard, who moved swiftly, ducking, parrying and striking with abilities seldom seen in men of his rank. He slashed forward and I leapt back, kicking over one of the nearby barrels in an effort to knock him off his feet. He dodged the rolling mass and lunged forward with an overhead strike I just barely managed to deflect. The force of the strike sent me sprawling backward, knocking over the two remaining barrels. I lashed out with my right foot, catching the man in the stomach and allowing myself room to leap to my feet and deliver a crushing swing from the side.

He parried, but my attack sent his sword spinning away, embedding itself in the rail with an audible _thot. _Delivering a final kick to my opponent's unprotected skull, I turned around again, starting back the way I had come, only to find six more soldiers rushing along the wall, all of whom had their swords ready.

I backed several paces away, glancing around once more. There was very little else to do.

The soldiers advanced on me, approaching warily. I lowered my sword, knowing that attempting to fight six of them at once was futile. The lead soldier grinned confidently. "Give it up, traitor," he said to me. "Nowhere else to run!"

I backed up until I was up against the railing. There was a bit of a commotion at the back of the group of guards, and then General Lloyd appeared from between them, his face cold as steel.

We looked each other in the eye for a few moments before he spoke. "General Celes," he said quietly. "Of all the people to defect to the other side… why did it have to be you?"

The fury in his eyes nearly matched mine. "I came to my senses, Andrew," I retorted. "I refuse to serve an almighty tyrant… or a horde of cowards." I nodded at him. "I see you've been promoted. Congratulations, General."

His expression didn't change. "By order of His Excellency Emperor Gestahl, I hereby take you, the traitor Celes Chere, into Imperial custody."

I'd been subtly glancing around myself, and it was at this point I noticed the roof of a building just behind me. I decided to stall for time. "I'm sure you'd like to do that," I said. "I'm sure you'd like to please your superiors. Don't you ever feel annoyed when they don't even notice? Does it ever bother you when your commanding officers can't even remember your name?" I saw some of his troops begin to step forward, and I raised my sword again, menacingly. They stopped advancing.

Lloyd, however, wasn't finished. "You can try and sway me with your traitorous propaganda, but it won't do you any good. I know what we are doing is for the greater good."

I laughed. "You remind me of General Leo when you say things like that. He's a man who's twice as honourable as you ever could be." I paused. "But then again, even he hasn't seen how truly rotten and vile our Empire really is."

He took an angry step forward. "That's enough out of you. I'm taking you into custody."

He took one more step.

And I sighed. "When will people learn?" I said. Then, without another word, I spun around and leapt onto the roof behind me.

"_No!!_" I heard Lloyd say, advancing with the group of soldiers to the railing. I laughed gleefully and leapt to the ground, dashing into the building – the chocobo stables – and jumped onto the large, yellow bird's back. I could hear their approaching footsteps and didn't waste any time. I dug my heels into the chocobo's sides, and with a cry of "yeee-haa!" I shot out of the stable, knocking over the two Imperial grunts that attempted to block my path and shooting out of the city.

I was out!

As I rode the swift bird away from the quickly diminishing South Figaro, I let out a long, passionate cry of joy. I was free! I tangled with my old allies, and won! I felt the wind whipping through my hair, my blonde locks flying in every direction as I crossed the emerald green of the fields, heading straight for the mountains.

It wasn't until we neared the mountain pass that I started taking in my surroundings again, whereupon I once again felt the cold, inescapable dread one feels when one's dreams are shattered.

Advancing toward me from the mountain pass, far too close to allow for any escape, were two huge, clanking suits of Magitek armour.

"Freeze, traitor!" called one of the soldiers, and I coaxed my chocobo to a halt, flabbergasted. I'd gotten so close… I'd made it this far… how could I fail now?

I could do nothing as the Magitek knights approached. My heart felt heavy and I felt a cold, deep fury as I silently dismounted, with no choice but to submit to the two monstrous machines and allow myself to be guided, in silent indignation, back toward South Figaro.

It was over.

* * *

It was dark. It was damp. There was a perpetual draft that chilled me to the very bones. This was the life of a captive of the Empire. I was once General Celes… and now I was nothing more than a vile defector, a traitor. How had I sunk this low? How had I grasped freedom, and then let it slip between my fingers?

I sat on the floor, holding my legs tightly against me, waiting for the inevitable. I was in South Figaro, in a basement somewhere. I couldn't be sure of where. I knew I was in a place where I'd never be found… and nobody was looking. Two guards stood outside, prepared to kill me if I dared make a move. This was my fate.

One day. One day since my last breath of fresh air, since my taste of freedom. At least, I thought it had been one day. Could it have been longer? I had no way of knowing. I knew I had no chance of saving Doma now. I had failed. All I could be sure of was my name… and my fate.

I heard men talking outside the door, and I looked up. Their words held no meaning to me, though I thought one voice sounded very familiar. I couldn't be sure.

I wasn't sure of anything.

At least, until one of the men opened the door and walked through. It wasn't until then that the tears began to flood my eyes. Standing before me was my old colleague, General Leo Cristophe. Of all things, I'd prayed he wouldn't have to see me like this: held in the traitor's prison, a prison of both the corporeal world and of the mind.

His face had never looked so grim. "Celes…"

I couldn't look up. "You were right. I couldn't do anything. I failed. My death sentence is all I have to show for this." I glared at him. "I'm sure you're satisfied now. I tried my little hero's errand, and this is what I've earned."

He shook his head. "Celes… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I said fiercely.

He knelt before me. "Sorry I couldn't protect you. I can't do anything for you now, Celes… but you can rest in peace. Doma is safe."

My anger and self-pity washed away for a moment. "Doma is safe? What are you talking about?"

"When the Emperor learned you'd run off, I was able to convince him you might be a threat to the operation. He put me in charge of the assault on Doma. I'll keep Kefka from poisoning the river. You have my word." He stood again. "I need to leave. I'm due to be at that camp before the end of the day." He paused, watching my hopeless face. "You're a very brave woman, Celes."

I couldn't respond.

He turned silently, and left without another word. The door closed behind him, and I heard the click of a key in the lock. But my heart wasn't quite as joyless as it had been a few minutes earlier. Doma was safe. The innocent didn't have to die. Even if they were under Imperial command, even if that castle was no longer their own… they would be alive.

Quivering, I slowly smiled.

It was that hope that kept me going the rest of the day. It is those moments, the moments wherein you realize what you once found in the meaning of your life, that sustain a weakened mind and a weakened heart in their most frail state. The shining ray of hope, never cast away, but buried deep inside and unleashed in your dire hour of need, revealing once again the very essence of your innermost desires.

I lived through the day in silence. They beat me, they punished me, but it didn't matter. I'd done what I had come to do. Doma was going to be safe. My mission… my rebellion… ended in a victory. My hopes could no longer be extinguished. Nothing they did to me could stand to face the real truth I held inside me: that I had won.

That's the thought that passed through my mind the next morning as the gloved hand struck my face.

The most recent beating, not the first, probably not the last. I stood against the wall, rubbed my cheek tenderly… but my pride was there. They could bruise my face, but my dignity was immortal.

The soldier whose hand had delivered the blow stood back, cracking his knuckles. There was another guard behind him, chuckling as I took my punishment.

The first man stepped forward again. "Well, General? Ready to start talking?"

I laughed bitterly, wiping the blood from my lip. "Even if I knew anything, I wouldn't tell a word to you bastards."

His face darkened, and he reared back and struck again, sending pain coursing straight across my jaw and flecks of blood to the floor. And then again. I stumbled, leaning heavily on the wall for support. The pain would have been torturous… endless… and yet I was almost incapable of feeling anything. Everything was going to end. I walked out of life knowing I'd done what I needed to do.

The other guard took a step forward, a nasty grin on his face. "This is what happens to traitors!" he said. I shot him a look that would have melted stone, and he stepped back just as quickly, as if he'd been burnt.

The first guard saw this, laughing derisively. "So, the mighty Celes has fallen," he said mockingly.

I looked at him in disbelief. I remembered when I was like that, when I used to feel superior. I was a part of the Empire, a part of the greatest kingdom the world had ever seen. I knew the feeling… and now I was disgusted with myself.

I looked at the floor, scowling. "How can you serve those cowards…"

The guard turned sharply and returned to my side, reaching with his left hand and grasping my jaw, squeezing until my teeth felt as if they'd fall from their rows. He forcefully lifted my face up to look me in the eye. "Hold your tongue," he said viciously.

My breath escaped me in short bursts, my anger rising once again. They wanted the truth, they'd get it. "Isn't it true?" I said from between my involuntarily clenched teeth. "Isn't it true Kefka's going to poison the people of Doma, to the east?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, and with his free hand, he swung around and delivered another, crushing blow to my jaw. I lost my balance and fell to the ground, panting.

Lying on the floor, I saw his dirty boots step closer to me, so close I could smell the foul stench of my former masters emanating from their cursed surfaces. I craned my neck as far as I could, breathing heavily, and saw the look on his face. And then I grinned. I could see the doubt beginning to cross its surface. I could see the beginnings of uncertainty.

Of rebellion.

Then the look vanished, and he spit on my face. "I'd hate to be you tomorrow," he said as I recoiled in disgust. He turned to leave, crossing the room to the door. Then he glanced at the other guard. "Keep a close eye on her!" he said.

The second soldier saluted. "Yes, sir! I can go for days without sleep!"

I could imagine the first one rolling his eyes before he strode out of the small room, closing the door behind him. The other one walked over to me and pulled me roughly to my feet. I just scowled at him as he attached my wrists to the wall behind me, an old pair of iron shackles dangling clumsily and covered in rust. I noticed a small key attached to a chain at his belt… and then I closed my eyes. Still thinking like a general… to the bitter end.

His job finished, the guard walked over to his chair, sitting comfortably and leaning back, his head resting against the wall behind him. He watched me for a few moments, almost hanging, helpless, vulnerable… a defeated rebel. I trembled with fury at the smug look on his face. It wasn't long before he dozed off.

I sighed shakily, aware of the blood still leaking from my severed lips, aware of all the bruises, cuts, everything they'd done to me over the past twenty-four hours. I was battered, useless… completely and utterly defeated.

For the first time since General Leo's departure, I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. My mission… my mission was accomplished. But I still felt empty. I felt meaningless. I was once General Celes. I was once an authority, a commander, someone who was reliable, knowledgeable… respectable. What was I now?

I looked at myself, let out both a laugh and a sob when I saw I was still wearing my Imperial uniform… I hadn't even noticed. All this time I'd thought I was a rebel, all this time I'd thought I was finally doing something for the greater good, and yet I still hadn't abandoned that part of myself that I didn't want to acknowledge, the part that I found myself longing for right now…

It was a part of me that ached for the order and law that I'd left behind. It was sickening and vile, but I began to realize how lost I was. I'd strayed from the order, dove headfirst into the chaos, and where had that gotten me? Into the bowels of newly-conquered territory, barely alive and awaiting execution.

I sighed again, trembling, and looked up at the ceiling. It was cold again. It was the first thing I'd noticed: the draft, the uncharacteristic chill of this forsaken place. Cold… cold and dark… and there was no light left at the end of the tunnel. The darkness of the room, the darkness of my soul. Just like that night, it all seemed to fit together. And just like that night, it was silent…

Silent…

But there wasn't fear in the air now. Nature – whatever nature there was – wasn't afraid. It was a different silence, it was a silence that told of things to come. The complete silence, save for the air. I couldn't see the stars, couldn't follow their light… but the weather was changing. It was carrying something. But what?

And then the door slowly opened, and I caught a glimpse of a blue bandanna…

_Faith_, I thought.


End file.
